The First Step
by Nuts and Bolts
Summary: [ReWrite] And so I ask you, do you wish to take part in this great endeavor? There are those who wish to use any means to find it, and then there are those who wish to chase a myth. What road will you choose? [Hinatacentric]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto…except for a keychain of kakashi…tee hee

_**A/N**__: I'm re-writing the story. Things just really didn't make sense and the plot was just everywhere! Hopefully, this new approach is better? I've got the general outline in my head now and it just needs to be finalized on paper. Please be patient with me. I really really really want to try finishing a multi-chapter story. Many have waited patiently for the next chapter, and I appreciate it very much. I hope you can put up with having to start all over again and if you like the changes I've made. THANKSSSS!! _

_**Prologue **_

By: Nekema

Everything in the world is interconnected.

Such that flesh holds the human body; similarly, cellulose gives structure to plants. And found within flesh and cellulose, are organic building materials composed of cells and the likes. And given that each cell has the capacity to give rise to new cells; energy is required to nourish such reproductive phenomenon.

And as energy is further broken down into electrons, molecules, atoms, and quarks, we find ourselves curious in the making of it. The possibilities of harnessing such power, even on an atomic level, and expanding it so that even the naked eye can see such flawless beauty, is an endeavor every men wish to take part in.

And so I ask you, do you wish to take part in this great endeavor?

Do you wish to learn and control the nuclear world where every bombardment can trigger a chain of reactions- significant or not; as men have sought to control the world?

Do not be turned off by the subject. Truly, it is a simple question; a yes or no will suffice.

There is no grey area in the matter.

If you wish to learn the way the world works, and re-create such miracles that all living things are built from, then answer _yes_. If you wish to indulge in experiments that may someday help mankind, creating a new source of energy that is both safe and effective whereby humans can live on, answer _yes_.

Or if you are power hungry… the answer is quite obvious.

And for those who choose no, perhaps ignorant or scared of what may come to be, be warned. There are people out there still trying to seek the answer. And they will do so by any means…

Extracting answers through ethical and unethical means of experimentations. By travel, from one end of the world to the next, endlessly protecting what knowledge they have from greedy pursuers. And researching from books, a glossary of words all scrawled on parchment and scrolls, hoping- dreadfully so- to find the secrets of controlling energy.

And then there are others, chasing a myth.

A myth; that is said to have the ability to amplify energy, allowing the human body with an unlimited source of power; a myth, that is said to come in the form of blood, and infused with black magick and ancient root; a myth …

…that suddenly finds its way into the hands of a girl.

The small hands of a cumbersome girl; a girl whose only wish is to be found…

**End Prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto

_**Chapter 1**_

By: Nekema

If it were any other summer nights, the brightness of the stars would embellish brilliantly highlighting the constellations of Orion and the big dipper. If it were any other nights, the wind would make its hourly whisper and the leaves would dance along to it's breathe. But it was not like the other summer nights, tonight was … just cumbersome.

This night held nothing but the sleek heavy colour of ink. The stars were nowhere to be found, engulfed in the darkness as if stashed away by the grubby hands of a greedy child wanting to hide some new found treasure. Even the moon chose to remain hidden, in fear of being eaten and relinquished the night to the roaming darkness.And if you listen closely to this summer night, the sound of bark splintering against gentle palms, and heavy panting could be heard. And like this night, and every other night, a wooden pole would be abused beyond recognition. So on the contrary, tonight _appeared_ like all the summer nights...

Taking her fingers slowly away from the singed hole, she soothingly breathed out an aching relieve. It was too dark to see the outcome of her training, but she could feel that her speed had increased enough to call it a night. With a small smile of satisfaction, she grabbed the rest of her gear and headed for home. Her fingers throbbed from the cuts of beating up dead trees that evening, but the thought of pain quickly subsided when she caught a glimpse of an escaped star in the sky. It was beautiful.

Hinata enjoyed these dark nights in particular, especially when it was after a night of intense training. She was left to her pain in the night, with no one to question her mistakes or the tears the fell from anger. The dark took away her worries and she was glad that it did.

Slowly retracing her steps off the training ground, she finally found herself on the main road. The night answered with silence and Hinata drew her midnight blue bangs behind her ears. Tightening the hold around the straps of her backpack, she made haste towards the compound, despite the protesting aches of her body. She didn't understand why she was rushing to get home as it was already past curfew, but it was best not to argue with intuition. She had to get home before something happened.

One of the lampposts started flickering and the light gradually fainted. Hinata briskly stopped to turn her head towards the dead light and shook her head.

'Another dead. They really should spend some money on fixing these lights.'

Hinata continued her quick pace towards home, feet shuffling against the pavement. Her head cocked high, distracted by the sight of the timid star. Needless to say, she did not hear the sound of running footsteps until it was too late. Strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist, keeping her arm securely at her side. She struggled against the grasp, but it only tightened. Her limbs were already sore and her body was much too fatigued to resist against the holder. She stopped, feigning defeat.

The intruder dropped his head against her shoulder and a voice with such menace seethed into her ears:

"Don't move, or you'll regret it."

Before Hinata could respond with a threat of her own, the stranger drew a double edged blade from his side and firmly held it against her throat. He quickly drew her into the shadow and he glanced ahead, waiting ever so patently.Hinata barely responded with a sound as her throat suddenly went dry, but she took to glancing where the man had, curious as to what was ahead. Two shadows suddenly emerged, their faces unidentifiable.She wanted so much to yell for them, but quickly held back her voice. She didn't dare anger the stranger who still had the knife.

'_What do I do now? If I move, he'd stab me for sure. If I don't, I probably won't live to see tomorrow…or my family and friends_" That thought frightened her. She could not let that happen…not yet, she still had so much to live for. She still needed to prove herself. What would her father say if he found out about tonight? She _had _to live…

The arms around her waist tightened, and she gasped. Her breath quickly condensed into the cold air. The mist ascended inches from her mouth, and the two large shadows quickly shifted their attention to the sight.

'_They saw us!'_

She could feel the stranger's body against her tense up, scared of the approaching shadows. The arm holding the knife began to shake, yet his grasp on the handle remained strong. It nicked and cut into her throat. She could feel the burning sensation of blood running down her neck. And just when she expected to feel the razor-sharp knife dig into her neck, she felt the stranger loosen his grip. A sudden '_gasp_' escaped from his mouth as he starred into the glowing red eyes that glared back at him. This was her chance!

Without a second thought, she pushed the arms away from her body and proceeded with a swift back kick to the stomach. She quickly spun towards her captor and jammed her right palm upwards forcing contact with his chin, and shattering the jaw. She quickly relaxed her arms and resumed a fighting position. The stranger, however, hollered at the impact and splatters of his blood gleamed against the light. He stammered with a few steps to the side, swinging comically in the process, and fell under the lamppost head. A beam of light, like that of a spotlight, circled his prostrate form. After that, all went quiet.

Hinata's shoulder heaved as her breathing suddenly went heavy; a slight smile graced her face. 'That felt good,' she thought triumphantly. The adrenaline that coursed through her veins finally began to slowly subside and she finally took note of the staring hunters.

"What happened?" The shadow slowly asked, emphasizing on each word. He drew himself closer to the body and looked up to the heaving female, only to reveal cerulean eyes. They momentarily stared in her soft pearly ones before he continued, "Did you do this, Hinata-chan?"

Despite wanting to take credit for taking down the man, she was more concerned for the well-being of the stranger. Even if he had a weapon, it was obviously useless. She decided to nod, neglecting the wound on her neck, and just when she took to doing so, she fainted.Naruto was quick on his feet and went to catch her fragile body from hitting the ground, but caught nothing. Instead, she ended in the arms of the other shadow. His red eyes looking none to pleased.

**End Chapter**


End file.
